Lilycienta
by JessyRiddleFriki-Black
Summary: Lily Luna Potter está enamorada, pero sabe que el chico que le gusta, nunca le hará caso, así que su prima Roxanne, le organiza una cita a ciegas con él. Adaptación de la Cenicienta. Para los retos de la Familia Friki


Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

_Este fic participa para los retos de la Familia Friki del topic "La Honorable y Originalísima Familia Friki" del foro First Generation: The story before books_

Me apunté con Cuentos y Fran_ (_James Sirius Friki) me dio la Cenicienta. Déjame decirte, querido sobrino, que te odio por eso xD

* * *

><p><strong>1<strong>

Lily soltó otro suspiro mientras miraba hacia la mesa de Slytherin. Era sábado y ese día no tenía que correr a ninguna clase, ese día podía tomarse su tiempo para observar y memorizar cada expresión del chico que tanto le gustaba. Como fruncía la nariz al ver a su compañero devorar un plato de huevo con tocino, como sus ojos se iluminaban al saborear un pedazo de tarta de melaza o como se lamía los labios después de beber jugo de calabaza, intentando recolectar con su lengua cada pequeña partícula que hubiera quedado rezagada. Estaba completamente embobada pensando en el chico, que no se dio cuenta cuando su prima se sentó a su lado.

—Deja de babear, Lilu— comentó Roxanne, sobresaltando a su prima.

La pequeña Potter enrojeció y apartó la mirada del chico que tanto le gustaba, para mirar a Roxanne.

—¿No deberías estar en la mesa de Hufflepuff?— preguntó cambiando de tema.

–Está bien— dijo soltando un suspiro con dramatismo —Regresaré a mi mesa y no te ayudaré a conseguir una cita con él.

Lily siguió con la mirada la dirección donde su prima estaba indicando y sus ojos se iluminaron al ver a su chico. Sabía que se hablaban, pero no creía que eran tan amigos. Sin pensarlo dos veces, le preguntó cuál era el plan.

—Te organizo una cita a ciegas.

La pelirroja no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa, pero enseguida se le borró del rostro. Él nunca tendría una cita con ella. Sabía de la aversión que tenía con su hermano Albus y seguramente pensaba que ella era igual. No le daría ni una oportunidad. Se apresuró a contarle sus miedos a su prima pero Roxanne la tranquilizó.

—No te preocupes, Lilu, tengo una idea.

**2**

Lily no sabía cómo su prima había logrado concretar la cita, pero estaba tan entusiasmada que estaba saltando de un lado a otro del salón vacío donde se había encontrado con ella. Roxy le estaba explicando cómo tenía que usar el artefacto que tenía entre las manos, un invento del tío George que le permitiría cambiar de apariencia durante la cita.

—Recuerda que solo dura unas horas, así que si no quieres que te descubra, tienes que regresar antes que termine el efecto —le recordó Roxanne con paciencia.

Lily asintió y tomó el collar que le ofrecía su prima pasándoselo por la cabeza y acomodándolo debajo de la ropa. Su prima conjuró un espejo y se lo pasó rápidamente a ella. La pelirroja se miró y vio como su apariencia cambiaba poco a poco. Su cabello lacio comenzó a rizarse y empezó a aclararse hasta volverse de un rubio cenizo. Sus ojos marrones cambiaron a verde, tan parecidos a los de su hermano Albus y a los de su padre. Sintió como su cuerpo comenzó a estirarse, haciéndola crecer varios centímetros y miró hacia su túnica, que ahora le dejaba los tobillos al descubierto.

—Estoy irreconocible —exclamó ella.

—Ese es el punto —sonrió Roxy empujándola fuera del salón —Hora de tener una cita.

**3**

—Así que no me puedes decir tu nombre —comentó Scorpius mirando a la chica frente a él.

Lily no había pensado en eso, pero él sabía que esa no era su verdadera apariencia, pues su prima le había contado todo a su amigo, excepto quien era la chica misteriosa.

—Si te lo dijera, no tendría sentido el disfraz —contestó ella mordiéndose el labio nerviosa.

—Eres una chica lista —dijo él con una sonrisa.

Se quedaron en silencio durante unos minutos, hasta que las cervezas de mantequilla llegaron y comenzaron una charla trivial. Un par de horas después, Lily sintió el collar calentarse contra su piel, indicando que el efecto estaba por terminar. Se levantó de golpe y miró con pánico a su cita.

—¡Tengo que irme!— gritó antes de salir de "Las Tres Escobas" dejando sorprendido a Scorpius.

La pelirroja se escondió detrás del local y se recargó contra la pared, con el corazón desbocado. Tomó unas grandes bocanas de aire para calmarse, convenciéndose que todo había ido bien y sacó su túnica del bolsillo de su chaqueta, poniéndosela encima de la ropa, ocultando lo que llevaba puesto para que el rubio no la reconociera por accidente.

Como si nada hubiera pasado, regresó sobre la calle principal de Hogsmeade y caminó de vuelta al castillo, resistiendo las ganas de voltearse para ver si Scorpius la había descubierto.

**4**

Después de varias citas, Scorpius estaba ansioso de saber quién era la chica con la que se encontraba en cada salida a Hogsmeade. Era lista, parecía ser una linda persona y ya no quería verla tras la "máscara". Pero ella no parecía pensar lo mismo, porque cada vez que le pedía que se mostrara, ella entraba en pánico y se negaba.

—¿Acaso eres fea? —preguntó un día harto de tantas negativas.

—¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! Mi padre dice que soy la chica más hermosa del mundo y solo me gana mi madre —respondió ella sin pensarlo, pero cuando se percató de lo que había dicho, enrojeció. Eso había sonado terriblemente infantil.

—¿Cuántos años tienes? —preguntó él divertido. Al ver que ella comenzaba a asustarse, la tranquilizó —Si no vas a decirme quien eres, dame pistas.

Lily lo sopesó un momento, pero después accedió.

—Tengo quince.

Él sonrió. Eso reducía mucho el grupo de "sospechosas". Seguro que con un par de pistas más, podría lograr dar con ella.

—¿A qué casa perteneces? —preguntó, pero no recibió respuesta. No tendría tanta suerte ese día.

Cuando el rubio se levantó al baño, Lily decidió regresar al castillo, quitándole la oportunidad de seguirla para descubrir quién era.

**5**

Después de intentar sobornar infructuosamente a Roxanne para revelarle la identidad de la chica misteriosa, Scorpius decidió que si no podía seguir a su cita, podría seguir a su amiga y averiguar con quién se juntaba.

Así que con sigilo, la siguió durante todo un día. Afortunadamente, Roxanne no socializaba mucho con alumnos de otros años, por lo que era más fácil localizar a la amiga de ella. Se estaba dando por vencido, cuando la vio con su prima.

Al principio había descartado la posibilidad, era bien sabido que los Potter lo odiaban, pero después se percató en el brazalete trenzado que tenía en la muñeca y que había visto durante sus citas, ¿cómo es que nunca había pensado en empezar a buscar por ahí?

Cuando Roxanne se alejó de la pequeña Potter, Scorpius se apresuró a caminar en su dirección y cuando pasó a su lado, la saludó. Ella se sonrojó y bajó la mirada, sin saber qué hacer, pero él pasó de largo.

No le quedaba ninguna duda. Su "cita a ciegas" era Lily Potter.

**6**

Lily estaba nerviosa. Su prima le había contado sobre la insistencia de Scorpius en saber su identidad y le había asegurado que él lo averiguaría tarde o temprano. Pero Lily no quería perder todos los lindos momentos que habían pasado juntos por una tontería como el apellido. Así que había decidido disfrutar el momento hasta que él la descubriera y todo se terminara.

Acomodándose el collar, se encaminó al mismo lugar de siempre, donde el rubio la estaba esperando en una mesa apartada.

—Sabes, me gusta más tu cabello pelirrojo —comentó el rubio.

Ella instintivamente tomó un mechón de su cabello y lo observó, pero seguía siendo rubio, debido al hechizo del collar. Scorpius soltó una carcajada.

—Aún funciona el hechizo, Lily.

Ella abrió los ojos con sorpresa, su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido y su respiración se aceleró.

—Yo no soy…— comenzó a decir , pero él la interrumpió.

—Basta de mentir —reclamó el rubio y ella cerró la boca de inmediato—, admito que me sorprendí al descubrir quien eras, pero es una agradable sorpresa.

Para reforzar lo que acababa de decir, le apretó la mano sobre la mesa, haciendo desvanecer todos los miedos de ella. Tras pensarlo un poco, ella decidió que lo intentaría con él, era una Gryffindor después de todo y era valiente. Además, si algo salía mal, siempre estarían sus hermanos para protegerla.


End file.
